


Ticking Clocks (Working Title): In the Summer

by knotted



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted/pseuds/knotted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz have been together for almost a year and everything is as amazing as amazing gets. Simon is still trying to get used to not having magic and the whole "I love my enemy" situation. Penelope is moving away which means he'll need to find a new place, and Simon is hoping Baz's door is open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Clocks (Working Title): In the Summer

**SIMON**

Baz kicked the door shut with his foot, and what made it so impressive to me was that he could do it with his eyes closed, his arms around me, and his lips on mine. I could barely navigate around the kitchen without my tail hitting something (which was what caused Penelope’s executive decision to have mostly plastic things, with covers, out on the counter space). 

“Better than the West End?” Baz asked as he pushed me onto the couch. 

“Who needs it? We’ll catch Matthew Perry next time,” I said, pulling him onto me. He hovered over me, with a smile, before his mouth crashed back on mine like… What falls fast and hard other than me, fruit, and missiles? (Baz did things like this to me. He made me stop thinking, but he would probably have argued that my thinking wasn’t all that deep to begin with. Or rather he would’ve before we… well, anyway) After another moment, Baz pulled away and got up. That’d been happening rather frequently; Baz was always being abrupt.

“Tea?” he asked, more to the wall than to me. 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” I replied. He got up and wiped his face. 

“Great,” he said. 

I looked around the living room. Penelope had been going around the house putting Post-It Notes on what was hers, and already began boxing the smaller things. She’d be in Scotland by the end of the summer, or maybe it was the end of the month. The summer felt long and June had felt too short. 

“It’ll happen slowly, Simon, you don’t have to worry too much. I’m still on the lease until July so I’ll still pick up some of the rent and you have time to find a new flatmate… But… I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect this to happen so quickly,” she said. She cooked an entire dinner for just the two of us. She was acceptedinto a specialised “Witches Defending Magicks” program in Edinburgh and the three year course meant her leaving. Of course I was happy for her. I just didn’t want to be without her.

I could hear Baz opening and closing cupboards. 

“Merlin, Snow, were all the good cups Bunce’s?” he called. “Never mind, looked in the dishwasher!”

Secretly, I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to look for a new housemate; I hoped that either Penny had a change of heart and decided she could get the training she wanted here in London, that the Scots weren’t good enough for her. Or rather that Baz would want to move in together. I wasn’t all that experienced, but wasn’t it time? 

**BAZ**

Anxiously, I waited for the water to boil. I was watching it, doing what everyone would tell you not to do. I wanted anything but to go back and sit next to Simon. I wasn’t sure what was making everything so difficult. It couldn’t have been the extra key in my pocket, weighing me down. It shouldn’t have been that. Asking Simon to move in with me should have been the easiest thing in the world. (“Hey, Snow, you, me, one flat, together, as in, living?”). I patted my jean pocket and still felt the extra metal there, then pulled the key out. I puffed my cheeks out as I sighed and tapped the counter with what should be Simon’s key to my flat. 

“Everything okay, Baz?” Simon asked from down the hall. Sometimes I wished that I wasn’t so bloody in love with the boy so I could give him the same hell I did when we were in school, but it just made me feel bad to do it now. 

“Dandy,” I replied, clearing my throat and rummaging through more cupboards to find tea. “Do you even have tea?” 

“Ah…” I could hear his footsteps coming down the hall. “I… haven’t gone round to the shops in a while. Haven’t eaten here much lately, anyway so not sure at all…” I panicked, key still in hand, and before he turned into the kitchen, I dropped it in a cup. I turned to him, sleepy faced Snow, and smiled. 

“No matter, found some,” I said, handing him the cup. He took it happily, then looked in.  
“Darling, this is a key.” 

“Well, er, yes it is.” 

Simon said nothing. 

“That’s definitely a key, Simon,” I reiterated.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” he asked, bemused. 

“Think about what the key could be for,” I offered, not wanting to say what the key was, half because of embarrassment and half because Snow’s vexed look was one of the best things about Watford, and I hadn’t seen it much lately. 

“Aw, is it for your heart? Thought I’d gotten to that months ago.” 

“Crowley, Snow, how much of a romantic do you think I am?” 

For a moment, Simon laughed, and it stopped suddenly after looking down at the bottom of the cup once more. His mouth hung down more than usual, and then he closed it with a shaking head, and his face did something that for a moment I didn’t recognise as any happy emotion. 

“Were you waiting until my eviction?”


End file.
